Twisted Logic
by Flow483
Summary: Realidad falsa o irrealidad convincente? Georg, de Tokio Hotel, experimenta varias confusiones que lo obligan a reflexionar de qué se trata el lugar en el que se encuentra parado.


**Twisted Logic  
By Flow**

Viscosas y oscuras nubes cubrían la infinidad del cielo, los tenues rayos del Sol comenzaron a formar parte del pasado, únicamente veía cómo la penumbra estaba al asecho. Con los nervios de punta y temblores continuos en todo mi cuerpo, intentaba encontrar la respuesta hacia la interrogación que carcomía mi mente.

Observaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par cada movimiento que involuntariamente producíase en mi entorno, mi audición estaba más aguda de lo que alguna vez lo había estado; todos mis sentidos se apuntaban a un único fin en común: lograr mi escape exitoso y lograr sobrevivir a aquel infierno terrenal.

Me aferraba al árbol que encontrábase detrás de mí con fuerza inhumana, mi agitada respiración y mi ritmo cardíaco no eran propicios para alguna leve mejoría.

El delicado equilibrio físico y mental del cual gozaba se hallaba en una línea riesgosa y enfermiza. Me aterraba pensar en los secretos que se encontraban escondidos detrás de los frondosos árboles, esperando ocultos a que yo los encontrase. Cada segundo que transcurría inmóvil frente a la envolvente oscuridad, era un nuevo y creciente deseo de morir que se albergaba en mí.

Dí algunos pasos en vano, tan solo podía vislumbrar vagamente el contorno de lo que se hallaba a mi alrededor. La sensación de contar con alguien que observe cada movimiento que realizaba no era de mi agrado en lo absoluto, comencé a creer en la posibilidad de haber desarrollado una fuerte paranoia. El abrumador silencio era interrumpido levemente por el suave y desesperante silbido del viento azotante, no tenía punto de referencia del cual siquiera ubicarme.

El desparejo terreno lleno de raíces y malezas molestas al caminar no era favorable si se había perdido la noción de la ubicación, creía que no soportaría mucho en aquel mortífero lugar pero ignoraba cuanto tiempo faltaba para que pudiera abandonarlo, yaciendo inerte o levemente lesionado. Mis pasos eran torpes, perdidos en la nada, observaba con notable desespero alguna señal de otro humano que pudiese ayudarme, hasta que finalmente lo encontré arrancando con fiereza los enormes yuyos que crecían con libertad.

Mi voz estaba quebrada, como nunca lo había estado, por mi tono se podía deducir con facilidad que el miedo ya formaba parte de mi alma y que la oscuridad no tardaría en llevarme consigo. La figura del campesino no era lo suficientemente nítida, arreglé con rapidez el mechón lacio de cabello que caía sobre mis ojos para intentar observar con mayor claridad, aunque no dio resultado alguno. La persona que se encontraba frente a mí se incorporó y pude notar que se hallaba a centímetros de mi cuerpo.

Tras intentar hacerle comprender que no tenía idea del lugar en el que estaba, únicamente pude sonsacarle que aquel desolado terreno no era más que un campo que pertenecía a un extraño citadino, tenía permiso para utilizarlo. Sin embargo, lo encontraba algo extraño, siempre mi imagen mental de aquellas parcelas era un remoto pedazo de tierra vacío, pero ahora frente a mí tenía a la némesis.

Luego de haber obtenido unas pocas indicaciones de cómo intentar regresar a donde yo pertenecía, volví a caminar en la nada, afrontando cualquier desgracia que acudiese a mí en medio de la noche. Por momentos sentía pasos ahogados, que no pertenecían al ruido que mis pies producían al chocar contra las malezas, me detuve en seco nuevamente al notar cierto tacto frío e impropio de mi cuerpo sobre mi piel.

Un espasmo de horror atravesó con rapidez cada segmento de mi cuerpo, mientras que me invomibilizaba y mis terminaciones nerviosas se crispaban aguardando lo que sabía que ocurriría después. Por mi cabeza corrían torrentes de ideas con un único fin en común, correr desesperadamente hasta alejarme cuan lejos sea posible, pero parecía que no existía una conexión entre mi mente y mis piernas. Con el corazón a mil revoluciones por segundo, atiné a palpar aquél elemento, ya tenía claro que no trataba de algún miembro humano.

El frío contacto entre mis ardientes dedos y el oxidado metal me remontaron nuevamente a sufrir escalofríos involuntarios, tuve renovados deseos de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, seguía sin entender la razón principal de mi visita a aquél lugar tan extravagante y sobrenatural. Con cierto desconfío comencé a voltear para ver de qué trataba, en ese momento la luz se hizo presente y noté cada uno de los rasgos desafiantes de la persona que minutos atrás me había brindado falsa información.

Fui completamente torpe al pensar que aquella persona era un pobre campesino, pude notarlo con claridad. Su color era igual al mío, rubio con algunos leves destellos dorados según el ángulo de la iluminación, lo llevaba corto y de manera desordenada, cada facción denotaba un odio infundamentado. Su escalofriante mirada irradiaba repulsión y odio, al mismo tiempo que se reflejaba en la tenacidad con la que sostenía la navaja. Su estructura era bastante concisa, era bastante ancho de hombros y parecía tener un buen estado físico, algo que no sería propicio para mí si en algún momento necesitase escapar de él, como ahora. Una mueca de superioridad se reflejaba en sus labios, mientras que una de sus cejas se elevaba para dar un corto suspiro de compasión hacia mí.

Sentía como el filo se marcaba más fuertemente en mi piel, fui víctima de un ataque del cual no era merecedor, la impotencia comenzaba a reinar en mí y mis pensamientos no eran tan esclarecedores como yo pensaba. Expectante aguardaba el roce final entre el metal y mi cuello, pero jamás llegó, a diferencia de eso, alcé nuevamente la vista hacia quien tenía frente a mí y todo rastro de mirada despectiva desapareció instantáneamente de sus ojos.

— _¡Georg!— Su voz contenía ciertas notas de desespero ante mi reacción— ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien? — _

— _Sí, Gustav, me encuentro espléndidamente— Balbuceé esas pocas palabras al mismo tiempo que intentaba olvidar las imágenes que segundos atrás agobiaban mi mente_

_Intentaba caminar con lentitud sobre el jardín de nuestra casa, pero las escenas anteriormente vividas seguían floreciendo en mí. Había confundido la realidad en su totalidad, no podía comprender qué me estaba ocurriendo. La sensación de anomalía no se hacía presente, dudaba de todo lo que mis ojos procesaban, cada vista que dirigía hacia los recónditos componentes de aquél lugar me sabía a una mentira ilegible. No tardaría mucho en notar cuan equivocado y errado estaba. _

_A pasos de mí, se encontraba un árbol gigantesco y un arbusto bastante florecido, ambos lograban esconder a la persona que reposaba con parsimonia y tranquilidad en el césped. Cambié mi rumbo para averiguar de quién se trataba, hasta que divisé unas largas rastas rubias provenientes de la cabeza del humano. No necesité pensar dos veces de quién se trataba, pero aún así, nuevamente la realidad cambió para mí._

Ya no había más campesino que me amenazara, no, no. Me encontraba otra vez sumido en la penumbra intentando sobrevivir de las sombras bajo la luz de la luna, las mismas plantaciones que había vislumbrado seguían frente a mí, pero Tom no reposaba bajo ellas, por momentos creí que mi vista volvía a hacerme alguna sucia jugarreta. Nadie estaba bajo aquél tronco, alcé mi vista por mero reflejo, la sorpresa me invadió, por fin comprendía que la realidad no era tan clara como mis pútridos ojos me daban a entender.

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Espero que sea del agrado de alguien n_n**


End file.
